The present invention relates to a novelty device particularly suited and useful by children. The present invention relates to a formed head suitable for mounting on a squirt trigger bottle of the type commonly employed with household cleaners and containing fluids intended to be ejected from the bottle by reciprocating a squirt trigger in order to eject the fluid from the squirt nozzle.
Various types of containers such as bottles and the like having caps have heretofore been formed of various types of novelty head formed on the cap, especially in connection with containers which contain a product particularly designed to be marketed for or to children. Examples of such devices would consist of bottles containing multiple vitamins for children, and in order to make the packaging attractive to children, will employ some type of head formed on the cap of the bottle in the nature of a clown or a similar type novelty head for attractive purposes. Various patents in the patented art show different types of figures intended for the tops of bottles and the like. For example, Pat. No. 3,420,412 shows an entire enclosure for a spraying device, such as a spray can, wherein the enclosure assumes the figure of an animal of some type, and has an opening at the mouth portion of the enclosure from which the fluid from the spray can emanates.
Another form of a enclosure for a squirt container is shown in Pat. No. 4,193,517. This enclosure is formed of a flexible material, and is slidably secured to the top of the container. As shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, the head enclosure would incorporate two openings, one to be secured around the neck of the container, and a second opening for the ejection of the fluid through the mouth portion of the formed head. The aforementioned two patents, however, would not accommodate a squirt trigger bottle since there is no manner provided in which they could accommodate the trigger to extend through an opening, and even more importantly, to accommodate the reciprocating motion of the trigger incident to the pumping and squirting operation.
The same is true of Pat. No. 2,543,850, which again shows a animal type figure forming a head for a pump bottle to eject fluid through the mouth of the head enclosure.
Other patents include Pat. No. 5,125,577 which shows a formed head intending to be inserted over a water ejecting fixture such as a bath tub nozzle, but again, only includes a large circular opening to encircle the base of the water ejection fixture, and a second opening which is usually the mouth of the formed head in order to accommodate the ejection of the fluid therefrom. Such types of enclosures could not accommodate a squirt trigger bottle.
The present invention is intended as an improvement in the art relating to flexibly formed and/or molded enclosures for a squirt trigger bottle which enables the head to be inserted over the common squirt trigger bottle of the type presently available, and operates to permit the squirt trigger to be reciprocated incident to the pumping and ejection motion necessary to eject a fluid.
The present invention has as its goal to provide a novelty head generally formed in the nature of an animal or other figure of some type, and is designed to be positioned onto the top of a squirt trigger bottle. The squirt trigger bottle intended is the type generally having a bottle having a threaded neck, and a cap threaded to the neck of the bottle. The cap includes a squirt trigger assembly consisting of a squirt trigger carried below a squirt nozzle, the entire assembly basically consisting of a pump assembly such that the operator, by reciprocating the trigger, brings a fluid up and ejects the same through the squirt nozzle of the device.
Such types of squirt trigger bottles are commonly known in the art, and are generally useful for the vending of products such as glass cleaners, household cleaners and the like.
The present invention, and the novelty associated therewith, resides in the particular construction of the head which makes the formed head suitable for seatment onto the top of such standard squirt trigger assembly type bottle and thereby provides a standard squirt trigger assembly type bottle to be converted into a novelty item for a child.